The Growth of Amy Rose
by Godslay
Summary: Amy is an awkward lady with no confidence in herself. With the blessing of a new friend named Julia, she embarks on a journey with a group of pirates, eventually growing in many ways than just one with the help of the captain Sonic and the crew. Sonamy
1. Amy the Awkward

**Joel: **Hey everyone. I'm the actual person who came up with this story idea. Some ideas are borrowed from other sources, and that doesn't belong to me. I have my work slave Fran to write this story for me, since she can actually write somewhat. :P

**Fran: **I'll try my best to write this story, so please review and stuff, okay?

* * *

'_Oh no, why does it have to be today..?'_

The thought plagued the poor pink hedgehog as she paced back and forth in her private chambers. Her brown dress rustled as she paced vigoriously around her room, and her long hair flopped in a most soulless way. Her glasses were nearly off, flopping dangerously around her nose.

Amy Rose, the awkward daughter of one of the most prominent families in the land, had to go to a party. A simple affair for any other young lady out there, but certainly not for her!

Taking a calming deep breath, she settled herself in front of her vanity mirror. A woman with emerald eyes and dull pink fur stared back, looking as though she would puke in a second.

"Amy? Darling, you must come out! We can't leave our guests hanging, now can we?" called a voice.

'_Great. A party AND my mother to deal with.'_

Sighing, Amy rose clumsily from her seat and opened her door by a fraction. No one was in the hallway, based from what she can make out. Stepping outside, she stood as gracefully as she could and made her way to the noise that was her guests. Amy cursed herself as she kept stepping in the insides of her dress. '_This isn't my day, is it...'_

"Where is that dratted daughter of mine?" hissed Miriam Rose, her fur bristling as she strummed the kitchen table. Her squirrel servant just shook her head and kept cooking more food for the guests. "She has to meet a suitor _someday._ I can't let my eldest daughter go unmarried. I mean, my youngest already had several children while Amy wastes her life with those books of hers!"

"That isn't a waste of time, ma'am." murmured the squirrel. "Books are mighty helpful. Opens up possibilities."

"How would you know, unlettered maid?" Miriam snapped before exiting out of the kitchen. The slam of the door was almost deafening.

"Because I read along with your daughter, my lady." she murmured before resuming her work.

* * *

Amy was near the door that lead to everyone else...and their judgements. She nervously cleared her throat before walking steadily to the "gate of hell" itself.

"My my, strange to see you here, dear Amy!"

Amy's head snapped towards the source of the voice. "...Linda?"

"Of course!" Linda laughed merrily as she embraced the pink hedgehog. "It has been too long, dear sister."

Disengaging from the hug, Amy peered at her youngest sister. Clearly, she was beautiful, her lavender fur almost glowing, her blue eyes sparkling. '_Whereas I'm just an oddball.'_

"Come, we must meet the other guests!" Linda suggested. "Or do you not wish to see them?"

"I don't want to take a single step out there." Amy deadpanned. "I would rather go back to my books than see them."

"Darling, how could you say that?" her lavender sister gasped. "You would choose paper over people?"

"Books don't judge."

Linda shook her head. "Books don't give you a future. Neither do they give you a suitor."

"Well, while I leave you to think, I shall go meet everyone else, it's been a long time since I have seen them!"

As Linda left, Amy rolled her eyes and followed suit. She'll go to the damn party, and then she'll go back to the privacy of her chambers.

Opening the door, her emerald eyes were nearly blinded by all the candles that illuminated the party floor. Renowned lords and ladies talked with their musical voices, their clothing richly colored and gorgeous. Amy was now too aware of her plain brown dress, her clumsy stature, and her floppy hair. Clearing her throat yet again, she slowly made her way around the room. Thankfully, her mother wasn't there. She would have critiqued her daughter in the harshest way even in front of friends.

"Just make your presence known for a bit, then leave..." the pink hedgehog kept repeating to herself, her head cast down. She was all too aware of a few stares in her direction, the pauses in conversation as the talkers watched her every move. Amy would have given anything to disappear through some hole, just so she can avoid the judgemental stares of the others. Keeping her head down, she didn't notice the guest right in front and crashed into him.

"Ow!"

Amy winced at the reaction from the victim of her unawareness. Fixing her glasses, mainly out of habit, she murmured a hasty sorry.

"Don't worry. I wasn't looking either." replied a soft voice. It sounded very familiar...

"Sh...Shadow..." Amy whispered. The hedgehog of her dreams...

His tall frame and dark fur with red stripes were pleasing to the eye, but the thing that intrigued most others, including herself, was his rare red eyes. A cool gaze graced his fine facial features as he considered the clumsy woman in front of him.

"You shouldn't look at the floor. Keep your eyes straight forward." he said, a small smile on his lips. Amy just nodded and rapidly walked away from him. _'How shameful, him seeing me like this...'_

A dull flush crept on her face as she recollected her crash against one of the most exquisite males she ever layed eyes upon. '_What did he think about', _she wondered, _'what were his thoughts of me?'_

She finally decided that the few minutes she spent with the rest were more than enough for her. '_I'll just go back to my chambers, keep reading my books, and never think on this again.'_ Of course, she laughed grimly about that idea. In some way or form, she found ways to humiliate herself or her family. She spent only a few minutes in a party and already she embarrassed herself in front of many, including the gentleman she fancied.

Finally reaching her room, she opened the door and left it as is. Dashing to her favorite chair, she sat and picked the unread book on the table next to the chair. Fixing her glasses again, she tried to read the small writing but remembered that the glasses blurred her vision. Strange that she still kept wearing the foul thing...but for some odd reason, she still wore it. She never had the heart to part with it.

"Excuse me, miss..?"

Amy looked and saw a beautiful lady by her door. A blue hedgehog with vivid green eyes and silky fur smiled beningly at Amy. Amy nervously looked down and placed the book back where it was. The lady chuckled at the action.

"You shouldn't act this way, it doesn't suit you." she said, walking over towards the pink hedgehog's side and placing a hand on her shoulder. "My goodness, you're so tense!"

"I'm sorry, lady..." Amy remembered that the stranger didn't give her name.

"My name is Julia," she responded. "and you must be Amy Rose."

"How did you know?" Amy started, rising up from her chair quickly. Julia smiled slightly.

"Your very dear mother told me about you, Amy." she answered with a wry smile. Amy winced a bit. _'So mother talks about me even behind my back...'_

"I was supposed to take a break in this party, enjoy myself, but everyone seems so stuck up, it'd be a sin to stay with them." Julia murmured. "My son had the courtesy to take me here, but it seems it was in vain. And to think that he traveled by ship for weeks for me! I guess I must break the bad news to him..."

Just as she made to leave the room, Amy just came up with the craziest idea, almost insane. Never did she think she'd make such a choice... "Take me with you!"

"Take you?!" Julia exclaimed. "But my dear, surely you wouldn't want to stay with your family?"

"I want to leave this place." Amy said bitterly. "My mother, her friends have always judged me. My family expects me to take care of my parents as they age because I have no family of my own. I bring chaos in nearly any other place that I walk into. I just want to leave all those bad memories and have a fresh start."

The blue maid tilted her head in thought. "...When you put it that way..."

"I beg you, please consider!" Amy exclaimed. "Please let me have a new start!"

"..." Julia finally nodded. "Okay, I'll let you come."

"Ma'am..?" a voice whispered. The pink hedgehog made her way to the hall and saw her squirrel friend in a crouched position by the door.

"Sally!" Amy exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the kitchens!"

"Some of the other maids who owed favors to me took cover," Sally replied. "Listen, I overheard about you wanting to go away. Is it possible for me to...you know...go along with the trip with you?"

"You should ask my new friend Julia." Amy grinned, something that rarely happened.

Even before Sally turned her head to the beautiful blue hedgehog, Julia said "Of course she can as well."

The three grinned from ear to ear at the prospect of leaving this monotone place. After packing a few things in their bags, the three set out to a new journey.

* * *

"And just where do you think you are going?" Miriam Rose growled. The party had already ended, and she chanced on seeing her daughter and the servant leaving with the strange lady with blue fur.

"I want to make something of myself, mother," Amy responded.

"I want to do the same thing." Sally quipped, shifting her heavy bag on her shoulders.

"You could do that here, right at home!" Miriam hissed, placing both her hands on her hips in a menacing manner. "Act like a lady, find a suitor!"

"Mother, there is more to that than just marrying!" Amy retorted, but quickly checked herself by giving herself a slight cough.

"I assure you Lady Miriam Rose, these two will be under my care." said Julia.

"Please, mother. I never asked something from you. I just want this change. I promise I'll come back."

Miriam just huffed a bit, glaring at her daughter. After a long silence, Miriam nodded. "Go then."

"Thank you mother!" Amy cried out, her happiness evident. Giving her mother a kiss on the cheek, the three departed towards the dock where Julia departed from her son's ship.

When they were far away, Linda walked up to her mother while holding one of her children. "Why did you let her leave?"

"Because I can't have a disgrace in the family. Goodness knows I had enough of her foolishness."

* * *

**Fran: **Please review!

**Joel: **The update will come very soon. All OC's here belong to us.


	2. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Sonic or its characters, nor do we own the inspiration sources. We do, however, own our OC's.

**Joel: **Thanks Allybalybee for correcting Fran! She fixed that mistake and I have tortured her with make-up. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Fran: **...

* * *

The fresh smell of sea-salt air met the excited Amy's nose. The sea looked beautiful, its calm blue waters catching the moonlight perfectly.

"That's the ship," Julia called, pointing at a mahogany vessel, "my son should still be waiting in there."

"Why would your son not be waiting there in the first place?" Amy asked, shifting the heavy bag in her shoulders. The trip to the docks was short, but the effort to get there was taking its toll.

Julia didn't answer. She merely walked towards the ship, a slight frown in her face. Amy looked at Sally, and a questioning look was on her face as well.

* * *

A young boy was busy looking at the small buildings and roads in front of the ship. He was supposed to be on the lookout for Lady Julia if she decided to come early, by order of the captain, of course. His ears twitched irritably at the raucous music and lewd shouts that was held aboard _Freedom_, the gorgeous ship he was currently on board. Can't they lower their singing or something?

"Any sign, Tails?" roared a fellow crew member. Tails merely waved his hand in a 'no' fashion, still keeping his sharp eyes on the roads. He'd rather not look at the 'party' that the captain was hosting; one of those scenes would probably scar him for quite a while, just like...

"...just like that time..." he mumbled out, feeling rather sleepy. Yawning widely, he placed his head on the hard wood, succumbing to slumber. He knew he was supposed to look out for Lady Julia for the captain's sake, but...

'_Just...sleepy...'_

Ignoring his thoughts about his future punishment for disobeying, Tails' eyes closed, exactly at the same time when Lady Julia and her friends came into view.

* * *

"What is all that noise?" Amy asked quietly, looking apprehensiely at the ship. Peering over her glasses, she saw the word **Freedom** beautifully painted on its side. On the ship's deck, lots of lights were seen and brutish voices were heard, singing and shouting.

"Oh no..." Julia muttered, taking quick strides towards the ship. Slightly surprised, Amy and Sally followed suit, making the best speed they could with their bags burdening them. In a few moments, they were right in front of the ship.

"Miles!" Julia barked out, looking up. Both women looked and saw a small boy fox dozing off on the ship's edge. At the sound of his name, the fox jumped in surprise. His fur seemed to wilt at the sight of the blue hedgehog, and was that fear in his face?

"Uhh, hello, milady. How are you..?" he asked timidly, his soft voice barely heard above the din behind him. He sheepishly plucked at his white shirt.

"Let the bridge down this instant, do you hear me?!" Lady Julia commanded, a stern look on her face. The boy immediately nodded and disappeared from view. "Thomas, how could you..?"

"Thomas?" Sally said, her brows furrowed in thought. "Is he your son?"

Julia nodded. A few moments passed by in silence.

Sally scratched her chin slightly, thinking. "Why are you angry? Your son is only having a party of his own, it seems. He can't have fun?"

"His idea of 'fun' is very different from your ideas, Miss Acorn." mumbled the blue female, tapping her feet with impatience. "That fox is taking a while..."

Coughing nervously, Amy timidly began to ask "Just what kind of 'fun' does your son..?" but at that moment the bridge was cast down, the tip at their feet.

"Come in." Tails mumbled, bowing rather clumsily. As they were boarding the ship, Amy noticed that the din was quieter, perhaps too quiet.

As soon as she stepped on the ship, Amy was pleased at the vessel. It looked well-tended and polished, its mahogany wood looking superb. The ship was vast.

"Umm..." Sally mumbled out, casting her eyes down on the wooden floor. Amy, entraced by the ship's beauty, didn't notice the other members aboard. A strong smell of alcohol and pipe-weed pervaded the air, completely banishing the sea smell. A few members were passed out all over the deck, looks of intoxication on their faces. The others, still influenced by the drugs they consumed, hid in a most conspicuous way. _'This was a party..?'_

"Miles!" Julia called out, a tone of anger in her voice. The fox, attempting to sneak away from the scene, stopped in his tracks and made his way to Julia quickly.

"Yes, ma'am?" he asked in the same soft voice he used previously.

"Where's Thomas?" she asked, her face stony. Miles only shifted a bit, looking down at the floor.

"Umm..."

"I'll go look for your son, Julia." Amy quipped, setting down her bags immediately and sped to the cabin door. Opening the door, she failed to hear Tails' warning about the sight she would see.

It was almost a maze. Many doors were in each side of the walls, and some places led downstairs. At the very end of the hall, a richly carved door was seen, plaited with gold. '_That must be the captain's room.'_

Making her way to the door, Amy shifted her glasses in a better position, and she tucked her long hair behind her. She didn't want to look bad in front of a complete stranger. Grabbing the bronze handle, Amy slowly twisted it and opened the door.

* * *

The captain was delighted to hear his mother suggest to him that she wanted to take a break from all the traveling. He was willing to take her to her birthland, wanting to please her. Julia did so many good things for him, throughout his childhood and the present time. But there was another reason why he was glad that his mother wanted to take a break: he can have his time for himself, and, of course, the crew.

'_Tails will let us know if mother comes,' _he assured himself. Sure, the boy was shy, but he was very loyal to the captain for many reasons. Just like the other members of his crew...

"Well, 'Sonic', are we gonna get on with it or what?" a female racoon chuckled. She sat on his lap, pressing against him in a most sensuous manner. Sonic grinned and stroked the girl on his lap, his emerald eyes boring into her physical qualities. He drew some smoke from the pipe, the hemp leaves having a calming effect on him.

He hired her for his 'pleasure', and he wasn't disappointed. She was witty and her body was supple, hidden behind tattered clothes. Drawing more smoke, he set it aside and carried the whore bridal-style to his bed. The racoon was busy working on his shirt, wanting to do what she was payed to do. As soon as he set her down, he too was working on getting rid of her clothes, the carnal desire filling him. Little did he know that an intruder would interrupt them in a few moments.

* * *

Amy expected to see the captain sitting on the chair she just saw, but didn't. The smell of pipe-weed reeked here as well. The wood in here, just like the rest of the ship, was highly polished, and furniture with intricate carvings were placed alongside the walls. As soon as she took her first step into the room, a strange noise was heard near the bed area. Amy saw the sheet covers strewn about, but no one lay upon the bed. The strange shuffling sounds still continued, and her curiosity overwhelmed her. Stepping slowly, she nearly reached the bed and softly called out "Thomas".

"Ah, shit," a gruff voice groaned out. A soft moaning sound acommpanied the statement. Amy froze. Just what was happening in here?

'_Maybe the captain is sick or something...In that case, I must help!'_

Closing the distance between the bed, Amy peered over that piece of furniture and saw...

"Who the hell are you?!"

The shout startled the pink hedgehog, and she immediately backed away towards the door, her eyes shut. On the other side of the messy bed rose two forms, the people Amy just saw in a most strange position.

"I am sorry!" she yelped out, fidgeting horribly. "I didn't know that..!"

"Well, you're not SUPPOSED to know, that was the whole point of all this, wench!" the male snarled. Amy heard the sounds of clothes being shifted, knowing that the the two were placing them on.

"I thought you said no one would interrupt us, Sonic." the female mumbled out.

"I thought so too." he replied. "When I get my hands on that fox..!"

Amy remained silent, her eyes still turned away from the place.

"You can look now, you know." an annoyed voice said.

Opening her eyes a bit, she saw a female raccoon with tattered clothes next to a finely dressed blue hedgehog.

"I'll be goin' now." the female raccoon said, walking past Amy with a huff. Amy just bowed down her head, and she twiddled her thumbs.

"Now look what you did." the hedgehog growled. Amy's attention snapped back to the individual. The hedgehog's blue fur gleamed with moonlight, and his emerald eyes glared at her own. "You just ruined my night!"

"Are you...Thomas?" Amy asked meekly, backing down from his stare. Her gaze was now for the floor.

He scoffed. "Yeah...man, who uses my real name, only my mom..." He trailed off, a look of horror on his face. "How did you know my name?"

"Your mother told me." she replied. "She wanted to leave early and couldn't find you, so I decided to do just that."

"So mother's here, huh?" Even though his voice was calm, she still was able to detect a hint of terror in his tone.

"Yes, she is."

Both hedgehogs looked at the door and saw the lady Julia, a look of disappointment on her face.

The captain walked up to her and smiled sheepishly. "Hello, mother."

* * *

**Note: **The characters will be OC now and then, but they'll still have some original traits. Please review!


	3. A New Start

**

* * *

**

Joel:

Here's the next update, so please review!

**Fran: **Criticism will help out a lot! Only the good ones! :)

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything! Except for the OC's.

* * *

Amy was sent out of the cabin by Julia's command, and she was glad to follow through. She didn't want to hear any quarrel that would be held between the two. Finally opening the door that would lead out, she took in lungfuls of fresh ocean air. A slight smell of drugs lingered in the air, but it was nearly gone.

"Sorry about that, ma'am."

The little boy fox trotted towards her and bowed down a bit with remorse. Amy couldn't help but adore his cute actions.

"No problem. But why blame yourself?"

"I know the captain. He...likes his entertainment. When he brought that woman, I knew what was in store for them, so...I kept a lookout for Lady Julia so I could warn Sonic."

"Sonic?"

The boy's lips twitched into a smile. "Our name for the captain."

"Why?"

"Well, he's known for his speed, both physically and business-wise."

Amy nodded a bit. "Okay, I get it."

The boy's small smile vanished, and he held a worried look in his face. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep, now the captain is in trouble..."

* * *

"It was only a party, y'know..." Sonic muttered, settling himself on the chair. He lit his pipe, filling it with fresh herbs, and took a small breath from it.

"Just a _party_?!" Julia snapped, glaring at her son. "Thomas, I thought you were better than that!"

"How many times have you said that phrase..?" he wondered, his eyes to the ceiling. Julia just shook her head.

"I don't know, you tell me. I can't go on telling you what to do or what not to. I thought your consciousness will lead you to the right things."

Sonic merely frowned. He drew some more smoke from his pipe, letting out a sweet-smelling fume from his mouth. Julia heaved a sigh and walked right next to him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I can't baby you anymore, Thomas, you're a grown man. Try to act like one once in a while." she finally said, a frown on her face.

"Okay, okay..." he replied, crossing his legs. Julia knew that her words fell on deaf ears. Shaking her head again, she exited his room, leaving the male hedgehog to his own thoughts.

* * *

"Is everything all right?" Amy asked, walking slowly to the blue female. Julia merely smiled.

"Yes, it's okay."

"Good," Amy said, nodding. "I...err...never expected to see what I saw in that room in my unmarried life."

Julia chuckled a bit. "Really?"

Amy blushed. "Well, doesn't that happen only in marriage..?"

All she had for a response was a gale of laughter from Julia, and, surprisingly, Sally.

* * *

"So, what do you think about the two lassies with Lady Julia?" asked Tails to the crew. The young fox left the scene when Amy told him she''ll wait for Julia to come out of the captain's room. He just nodded and left her to her own devices.

"The pink one's ugly, don't you think?" answered a low feminine voice.

"Don't be harsh, Rouge." a rather deep voice replied. He scratched his chin with his hand spikes, a small grin in his face.

"Listen to that red dog talk to me about being harsh." she cackled, crossing her arms against the bitter cold around her ample breasts.

"Calm down, Miss 'I-sleep-with-the-captain', or you will learn just how harsh I really am." he replied. It was all playful banter, using truths against others, and is enjoyed by the crew.

Rouge looked flustered by having a known fact repeated again, and she immediately quieted down.

"It's time for bed, little Cream needs her sleep." Tails finally said. Walking over to a small half-asleep rabbit girl, he picked her up gently and used his tails to propel himself to the crow's nest. Rouge yawned a bit and walked towards the cabin door, intent on reaching her personal room. The other crew members began to leave to bed until the red-furred male was left by himself.

"G'night, everyone." he called out softly, and he watched over the ship like had always done for many years.

* * *

"This is your room, Sally and Amy." Julia said.

The room was small, but serviceable for two. Two cozy beds were near a round small window, and a vanity mirror was just a few paces away.

"Thank you very much for everything, Lady Julia." Sally said, bowing and smiling at her blue-furred friend.

"You are very welcome." Julia replied. She smiled. "It would be nice to talk to other women, the men in the ship are rough-worded."

The two nodded, and they immediately began to set their stuff in place.

"I must be going, I have to catch some sleep as well." Julia said, and she left. There was a small silence as they shifted their items into place.

"She's very nice." Sally murmured, yawning slightly.

"Yes, she truly is a gem among others." Amy replied. Tucking herself into the soft sheets of her bed, she said "Good night".

* * *

Sonic left his room after his small fight with his mother. Strolling around the deck of his ship, he let out a sigh. '_Act like a man...'_

"Something troubling you, captain?"

Sonic smiled. "Hey, Knuckles."

"Yet another row with your mater. When will you ever learn..?"

"Shut up, you ol' sea dog!" Sonic laughed, shaking his friend's shoulder in a friendly way.

Knuckles grinned. "Alright, I will."

Sonic just shook his head. "Hey hey, I was just joking about that, Knuckles. ...Knuckles? Helloooo?"

His red-furred friend was busy grinning, whistling a tune.

"As your captain, I order you to talk to me." Sonic commanded, puffing out his chest and adding a mock-harsh tone.

"I shall, Captain Thomas." Knuckles said, his grin getting wider.

"H-hey!" Sonic yelled. "What did I tell you about my real name?! Shut up!"

"As you wish, my prissy Captain Thomas." Knuckles replied, mock-bowing at the same time. "But before I do that Thomas, what shall we do with the two new ladies Thomas, because maybe they're not used to the ship's ways, Thomas, so I am rather worried that they won't adapt to this kind of life, my dear Thomas. What say you, Thomas?"

A muscle twitched in the blue hedgehog's jaw. "Okay, just leave that to my mother. She knows how to handle their type."

As he began to retreat to his quarters, he turned on Knuckles, a serious look on his face. "And never, NEVER, do that again."

As he said good night to his friend, Sonic swore that he heard the name 'Thomas' quietly repeated in an amused tone. Sonic only chuckled and kept at his way.

* * *

The morning rays reached Amy's eyes and quietly woke her up. Her eyes opened slowly, and soon she got out of bed, stretching her muscles. Sally was still fast asleep, her body curled up.

Amy looked at herself in her mirror, wanting to see herself before others do. She looked the same as always, her hair droopy, her fur a dull color, her eyes lacking a spark most others had. '_Just a plain woman.'_

Sighing, she looked away from her reflection, ashamed to see herself like this everyday. Just some plale, floppy-haired woman, and an oddball at that.

Looking at the beautiful ocean through her tiny window, she smiled a bit. It was a complete miracle that Julia allowed her and her friend to go with her in her travels, and she was even more delighted that her mother allowed her to do that. Which made her wonder: just why did her mother let her do what she wished?

_'It doesn't matter,' _Amy thought, _'maybe this journey will do me a whole world of good.'_

Smiling indulgently, her stomach fluttered at the thought of traveling to new places and that, just maybe, she can truly have a good start in her new life with her two friends.

* * *

**Note: **It's a little short, but we're doing this during school, so...yeah.


End file.
